


Кто не оробеет

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016, Lori_Jane



Series: 2016 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свен сидит в тюрьме, Торбьорн выбивает себе встречу с бывшим коллегой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто не оробеет

**Author's Note:**

> пост-комикс «Разрушитель»

Торбьорн не знал, сколько невинных людей погибло в Боклово в день, когда Титан в очередной раз стал машиной войны. Торбьорн не хотел знать, сколько семей было разрушено или какой урон нанесен экономике.

Зато о точных цифрах был хорошо осведомлен Свен. Очень хорошо осведомлен — знания явно вбивали в него всю неделю, пока Торбьорн — он же теперь «спаситель Курджистана» — объяснял тупоголовым марионеткам правительства, что этот инцидент никак не связан ни с омниками, ни с Овервотчем, ни с какими-либо еще из существующих организаций.

Борода и усы Свена приобрели неприятный красноватый оттенок, и это почему-то причиняло Торбьорну боль. Когда он успел стать сентиментальным?

— Ты представляешь, Торби, не дотянул до полумиллиона пострадавших. Неужели старею? Мне ведь всего лишь шестьдесят!

— Не зови меня так. И перестань прикидываться. Ты хитрец, ублюдок и трус — но никак не псих.  
Конечно, это было враньем, враньем для понатыканных всюду камер. Судя по бумагам и раздобытой Леной информации, Свен стал самым что ни на есть сумасшедшим за те годы, что они не виделись. В списке его дел оказались даже проповеди — то, чем Свен никогда бы не стал страдать тридцать или даже двадцать лет назад.  
— Я был достаточно нестабилен, чтобы продолжать трахаться с тобой, Торби, даже когда ты предал меня и связался со своими дозорными псами.

— Ублюдок, как я уже и сказал, — беззлобно ответил Торбьорн. В конце концов, кое-какую роль в развитии его сумасшествия он действительно сыграл. — Оскорбления не вытащат тебя из тюремной камеры и из рук палача, который, безо всякого сомнения, ждет тебя где-то там, в конце пути.

Свен рассмеялся самым безумным смехом из возможных, а потом резко перестал.

— А ты вытащишь? — тихо и убийственно спокойно спросил он.

— Возможно. В память о нашей дружбе. В память обо всех наших благих намерениях.

— Врешь. Никогда мы не были друзьями. Любовниками — да. Коллегами — о да, только вспомни, что мы творили в своих лабораториях! Но не путай меня со своими приятелями-псами... Я не твой друг, Линдхольм, и никогда им не был.

Разговор явно был окончен.

Торбьорн спрыгнул со стула, с нескрываемой злостью хлопнул по ударопрочной поверхности стола своим протезом — ударопрочная поверхность прогнулась — и прошипел сквозь плотно сжатые зубы:

— Упрямый старый козел.

— Я всего лишь на три года старше тебя, Торби, — ответил Свен и игриво подмигнул.  
Может, он что-то задумал? Может, придумал способ сбежать?

Впрочем, едва ли — слишком уж хорошо охраняли виновника самой страшной трагедии за последние десять лет.

При всем при этом в глубине души Торбьорн предпочел бы заиметь личного врага на свободе, нежели мертвого старого... знакомого на одном из кладбищ для отбросов в Боклово. 

— Прощай, Свен.

— Ответь на последний вопрос обреченного на смерть, Торби, — Свен собрал губы в трубочку и пропел на мотив одной детской песенки об омниках и великой войне: — Кто не оробеет на пороге Армагеддона?

— Не я.


End file.
